Just a simple Jendall oneshot
by slashwriter95
Summary: Oneshot goodness! :D


Kendall woke up early, too early actually, and couldn't go back to sleep. He laid there, in his bed, thinking about everything that happened in the last year. It was quite exciting, being back at the Palm Woods again. Just then, he heard a knock on his door.

"Kendall? Can I come in?" He opened the door, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Yes, James? What can I do for you at 4:30 in the morning?"

"Sorry about this but, uhm, can I borrow your mac?"

"…Why do you need it this late at night?" He asked him while giving it to him.

"Uhm, I've been playing a game…all night…and Carlos took my mac away because he got sick of hearing me play." James can be quite loud when he goes into his 'gaming mode'.

"What game is so addicting that you have to play it all night?"

"…Maplestory." He mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Okay. One, I'm not gonna give you my mac because it's not that important and two, they don't have maplestory for the mac." Kendall took it back from James and placed it upon his desk.

"…Alright. I'm lying."

"Clearly. What's up?"

"Well, uhm, I had another dream about you…and…I think I…" _Another dream?_ Kendall asked himself while James tried to get his words out. "I think I…l-love you." He blinked, but stayed silent. All of a sudden, he couldn't think straight. "I know, it's surprising, but I really do." James moved in close, inches apart from Kendall's face…Kendall remained frozen. "And even if you don't, I have to do this." He grabbed his head, forcefully planting his lips onto his. Kendall didn't know what possessed him to do this, but he was starting to kiss him back. Instantly, he found himself falling backwards onto the bed, with the weight of a really hot James on top of him. Kendall couldn't help but feel James's washboard abs under his shirt, touching his toned muscle. James stopped for a second, shivering. "Your cold hands gave me chills." He said, moving under the covers. Kendall followed him into the abyss of blankets, warming up his hands and at the same time, kissing his neck. He moved up to his ear and whispered,

"I think I love you too," biting and tugging at his earlobe a little.

"Really?" I couldn't tell." He answered back.

"No time to be sarcastic, James. We only have two and a half hours before our practice." He put a finger to his lips gently, then began to kiss him again. This time, there was no holding back: Kendall started slowly, rolling his tongue with James's, but then the pace picked up and they began ripping off each other's shirts. James timidly ran his hands all over Kendall's body. "Getting a little fierce, aren't we?" Kendall asked between kisses. He flipped James over and began sucking on his chest, feeling his and his lover's excitement growing between them. Kendall kept on sucking, feeling himself grow more and more while James moaned, letting his horny emotions overpower him. James was feeling uncomfortable. His bulge was way too tight for him to bear in his skinny jeans. Kendall noticed right away and before James could even react, he unbuttoned and unzipped the top part of his jeans. James grabbed the headboard of the bed as Kendall pulled his boxers right off. He then proceeded to rub his well-erect member as James tightened his grasp on the headboard. Bucking his hips, James screamed "fuck me, Kendall!" Kendall, with that devious look in his eye, decided to tease James.

"Not after you take it off." He said, moving his hand along the brim of his sweatpants. James got off the bed, grabbed Kendall by the waist, and kissed him. While their tongues battled once again, James slowly pulled down all of Kendall's bottom-wear. Once he was completely naked, Kendall pushed James back down onto the bed, and closed the door. "You've been a good boy. Here's a treat." He sat down onto James's dick, moving up and down. James, who was behind him, sat up, rubbing Kendall's sensitive, erect nipple with one hand and moving his other hand slowly up and down Kendall's dick. Kendall felt a mix of pain and pleasure as all of his lower body was being occupied. James kissed Kendall's neck as he laid down on top of James, bodies touching together. "Jamseyy…lemme fuck youuuu." He said with a puppy-eyed face and cute uke voice. He pouted with his bottom lip before giving him little kisses. James nodded and flipped himself over, preparing for it. Kendall slowly, but firmly places his dick in the semi-tight hole, the slowly started to thrust. James grabbed the headboard again, closing his eyes which tightened after every few humps. "I know it hurts. It's okay. Just wait." James kept on taking in the pain with small gasps. Then, Kendall hit his sweet spot, which drove him crazy with lust. They were on it for about five minutes before James took in something…warm and sticky. It sent chills down his spine, which then made him proceed to release himself onto the bed. The moaning from both boys and heavy breathing increased in volume dramatically. All of a sudden, they heard a door open. It wasn't their door, but someone was walking around now. They quickly stopped, stripped the semen covered blankets, and James rolled off the bed, onto the floor. Kendal grabbed a clean blanket and pulled it over half of his face, head away from the door. The door to his room then opened a little and Mrs. Knight came in to wake up her son.

"Honey, it's 6:30. Time to wake up." Kendall pretended to stir and wake up.

"Thanks, Mom. Good morning." He gave her a kiss then she went to the door. Before she close it though, she said

"also, if you're gonna watch porn with James, do it when nobody is here." She closed the door as James sat up and Kendall just blinked. James broke the silence.

"So, do you think that Logan and Carlos know about this?" All of a sudden, they barged in. The two looked at the blankets of semen, which were not completely hidden from behind the bed and saw that they were naked by the way the boys covered up.

"T-they do now." Kendall barely said, too surprised to speak after that.


End file.
